User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December Ongoing projects — /Newsletters/ Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish Hi, I want to do the background to Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish only have to enter the flag of Spain. Greetings. AndePhineas About the episodes conection I just wanna know from you, why do you change the Epbrowser to the Succession box since that actually gives a good view for the production and aired episodes in orders? Patrickau 26 07:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Season 1 was pretty well established, but no one that added a production code for Season 2 episodes gave proof for the number they selected. They were assigned almost exactly in the broadcast order. We know Disney shuffles episodes around, so if the Season 2 production codes are all correct, it's pure coincidence. : The full explanation for why I am doing this is here. I will be working on Season 2 next. Between the page history and the spreadsheet I have, it can be changed back. But I would want to see an official list from someone like Dan or Swampy as to what production code each episode has. Otherwise, it's kind of pointless to say "this episode was produced before this other one" when we don't know for sure that's true. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Things and stuff -Can't believe I missed that RSS feed error! Yikes... Anyway, I've modified it to display P&F news - as it was meant to. -Not sure exactly what you're asking when it comes to the Era template... -The main page is the only place that I made any changes. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) December Vote I didn't know if I was aloud to vote for one I nominated for the month. So, I'm just wondering if I am aloud to vote for the picture that I nominated. --Firesideboy 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : We need to make that a little clearer. You can vote for a picture you nominated that someone else uploaded. We are just trying to prevent people from voting for a picture that they uploaded themselves. They would be biased towards liking a picture they added. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42 I want to be friends with you and how do you use IRC chat. phierbalistic 08:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Directions on how to get into the IRC and brief instructions on how to use it are on the IRC page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42! Do you know about polls, how do you do it? And is it in the Templates. I really Desprate to know how to do it. Michel Out.......Peace Baljeet 1-0 Michelpacheo1 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Out Peace : Polls look like this: Title of the poll poll option #1 poll option #2 third poll choice 4th poll option : You can have as many choices as you want. You just have to remember that once you save the poll, you can't change it. Any change to the title or the choices creates a new poll and the voting starts over. Doesn't matter if it's as small as changing one letter or adding a period. That makes a new poll. Use the Preview button to make sure the poll looks right before you save it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: But How Do You Make The Poll? Michel out......Peace! Candace 1-9 Michelpacheo1 14:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Peace ::: You make the poll by copying the example above and changing the values. For example, if I change "Title of the poll" to "What color do you like" and then change the rest of the values to colors, the poll would look like this: What color do you like? Red Green Blue Orange Yellow Cyan Purple Pink ::: And the poll would then become active, like this: What color do you like? Red Green Blue Orange Yellow Cyan Purple Pink ::: If you are talking about how do you come up with ideas for polls, then that's up to you to make it about whatever you want. Or, you can ask for help with ideas about polls on a specific topic. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Too bad Well I managed to log in to IRC but I keep getting disconnected for some reason by the way try the game called bubble tanks phierbalistic 12:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know. I'm new on an acount and I'm not the best at using electoronics. WHERE ARE THE VOTES Hi RRabbit42 do you know about votes are the in the templates or in a diffrent place. 17:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Kaylacspor : Voting is typically done in a Forum. We do not have any templates for voting. We usually just create new sections for the Yes (support) and No (oppose) votes, with any optional comments in another section. If you just want to see how many people will vote on a subject and you don't need to keep track of who voted (it isn't for anything formal or official), a poll works just as well. See the example I gave above for how to create a poll. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Covering the mouth I'm sorry I created the covering mouth thing.Don't worry,I won't do it again.Instead,I will edit real articles in the Phineas and Ferb wiki. I apoligize (post back). : If you're willing to stop as you say you are, then the matter is resolved. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) A little help? Hey Rabbit, what's up with the "External Sponsor Links" section at the bottom of the pages? Please get back. (and why cant you edit them) I AM THIS USER!! 13:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : That's a new section that automatically gets added to each page if you are not signed in to your account. Wikia is trying to generate ad revenue by making it more visible how you can buy/sponsor ads. I need to ask them a few questions about how it works and what to do when a bad ad shows up, but in the meantime I will make a blog to let everyone know what's going on. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) see you later I am actually nine so looks like I have to get a block till dec 18 2013 well i'm ready. phierbalistic 15:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : We don't block people because they are under 13. Being 13 is a requirement of COPPA. Since you have the account, just be careful in what you do here and other places online. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Moving But how do you move busting pt 1,2,3,4, and 5 in the Fanon Wiki. Michelpacheo1 22:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Kaylacyusispor : Go to the first blog, copy the text, go over to the Fanon Wiki, create the new page and paste in the text you copied. : Go back to the second blog, copy the text, then go back to the page you created and add in the text there. Keep doing that for each of the blogs. : Most web browsers have tabbed browsing, so you can have the blogs open in one tab and the new page on Fanon open in another tab, and you won't have to save the new page each time, just after everything is pasted in. : When you are done, let me know and I will delete the blogs. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yessss Im finished the moving from Fannon so you can Delete now!Michelpacheo1 17:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC)g ::: The blogs have been deleted here.' Thanks Thank you. you know any other administrator. phierbalistic 09:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Here is the list of our administrators: Question Not sure if I should ask this but you think it's annoying or something how I keep leaving messages just want to know because I hate being annoying. phierbalistic 15:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : I don't mind answering questions. It's how we learn, and I've learned that a lot of problems are solved ahead of time by sharing even a tiny amount of information. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) thank you thanks now I get it 17:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Latin America Hello friend, from Latin America are greeting with a hug of happiness, I Guier ask you, how you got the letter in green, has something to do with MediaWiki? Thanks for reading ......... - AndePhineas : If you mean the links being in green now instead of orange, that was a change Topher208 made to our style sheet (Wikia.css). If you mean changing the color of any text like this, that's done with a SPAN command: ::: like this : The list of colors is found here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) About the create article and succession box Just asking and telling you about the "Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Episode layout" error about the directed is still there and has to be director in the infobox episode, also what about put the season and production code number and when nothing is put there, they show the link that was based on visual basics that makes it not good to look. Finally, the succession box that you replace now from season 1 now, so should I replace all the epbrowers to succession box in you behalf or you'll just do it on your own? Part of me was against when you replace the epbrowers to succession box in season but since your the one the admins I kinda enforce you will here while in other country shows the episodes in production order while in the US shows it random but in time they show it in production order as well. Patrickau 26 04:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'll take a look at the Episode layout in a little bit. That "Season 0" thing was a result of trying to have the season number automatically create the category. Obviously it needs work and we can try to have it hide more blank fields. I still have it down to work on the Season 2 navigation, but decided to spend time working on first, a help page that Wikia doesn't even have. : I'm willing to put the navigation back the way it was (and I have the notes necessary to do so and/or can dig through each page's history), but I'd really like to have proof that the production numbers for Season 2 are true. Does anyone have an official source from Disney about which episode has which production number? Swampy said at one time that he'd look into getting them to us, but he never did. : That's where I'm getting stuck. The production numbers mostly follow the broadcast order, with a little bit of shuffling around, which we can attribute to Disney airing the episodes when they want to instead of when they are finished. But I don't remember anyone putting in the summary line for their edit anything like "official production code as per Disney memo/website/message from Dan Povenmire/message from Jeff Marsh". : As an example, if you look at this edit, you'll see that "Wizard of Odd" used to have a production code of 301 and you changed it to 226. What was your basis for assigning it that number? Was it the next one available at the time? Was it from some other info? The edit summary doesn't say why it was given that number. 301 isn't correct because it's definitely not a Season 3 episode. But is 226 correct? Or is it a guess? : It comes back to unless we have official proof that the production codes are correct, it doesn't seem to be very useful to have navigation that relies on episode A being produced before episode B because we have no way of knowing if that's even right. This has been an issue that was sitting unresolved for a long time and I'd like to get it completed. : Regarding me being an admin, that doesn't mean I will always be right. If I think things should be done one way and someone else can come up with a better/more logical way of doing it, or provide information that I'm missing, I'm willing to change my mind. And, if you've read any of the policies I've written, a lot of them are designed to prevent anyone from foisting their will on everyone else. I have to abide by them, too. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) HELP Hello i've been thinking crazy what to put on my profile page when l finally thought of ...nothing could you tell me what to put. phierbalistic 07:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : You could put in things like book series you like, sports you like to play and some Userboxes. You should also read our User page policy see what kinds of things you should not add to your User page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Spot of Diff error I just check the "Spot the Diff" article, in the edits they had all the words and codes but in the view there is nothing in it just a complete blank. Can you fix this glitch? Patrickau 26 03:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that was weird. I took out a link that redirected back to that page, and now it appears that everything's okay again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Commenting Hey, when I tried to comment on some blogs it didn't/still doesn't show the comment I just made! Or the one before it. (it does show them in Recent Changes) and Reply just takes you to the top of the page. Bye, please fix! I AM THIS USER!! 14:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : You just need to Refresh the page in order for your comment to show up sometimes. It's nothing an admin can fix. Only way to fix it would be to determine exactly what causes it to happen, then send a message to Wikia so they can see the problem in action. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Woah I recently watched this movie called a haunting sure it scared me but someone in my neighborhood died and it creeped me out what should i do. — Phierb 06:15, December 13, 2010 : You should go talk in person with someone you're close to like your family or a teacher at school. They will be able to help you better than I can. Typewritten words by someone you just started talking to across the Internet won't work as well as talking face-to-face with another person. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The "Sophie" is back This good for nothing users is back again with a new account called User:Old14Sophie. I already put a block permanent template there that I know that I should not put since I'm not a admin here but since I check the IP Block list record. I guess that qualifies. Patrickau 26 14:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Rabbitt.......I can confirm what Patrickau26 is saying. Earlier this morning, I had mark for deletion three fake episode pages created by Old14Sophie (Admin Ryan Stoppable as since deleted those pages). In addition, I had to undo edits to three character pages which had references to these fake episodes, in addition to undoing the addition of those fake episodes to the Season 3 page. Unfortunately, Old14Sophie undid my edits for the fake episode pages (and one of the character pages that she changed), so I had to use my "rollback tool" in order to ensure that the edits by Old14Sophie are permanently undone. In addition, I did leave a warning message on this user's talk page. Patrickau26 cleaned up whatever mess was left by Old14Sophie on the Season 3 episodes page, which I confirmed. BigNeerav 14:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Rollback doesn't make it so that edits cannot be re-added. It just makes it easier to undo a series of edits by the same person. :: Initially, I thought this might be a different person, but after reviewing their edits, I have confirmed that it is Sophisol and the new account has been blocked permently as recommended. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) what well I saw a couple of episodes that I have no idea about on the episodes page then after some time they disappeared. OK if people vandalize some stuff and get blocked what if they create new accounts or edit without logging in? 18:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : The Admins have a way of tracking the IP of the users, especially if they have created multiple user names using the same IP address for the sole purpose of vandalizing the pages here and causing other problems. The situation that you mentioned is what this is. BigNeerav 17:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, it is not always possible to stop people from creating new accounts. We have other means than what BigNeerav mentioned of determining if the same person is making edits anonymously and/or under different names. A lot of times, those same people help us figure out that they've created a new account, and that's as specific as I'm going to be regarding our methods. :: Creating fake episodes or adding false information isn't enough to get someone blocked. Repeatedly doing so is, and the more they keep at it, the longer the blocks become. People like this aren't interested in making the wiki better. They want to cause problems. It doesn't take long to see that and so they don't need to be here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture Heres my picture! Timey Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 18:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you please shut this blog down RRabbit: I understand that we have a new strictly enforced rule that shipping wars are not allowed, which I fully support. Apparently, though some members of our Wikia have not adhered to this rule, and have ressurected this old blog and is causing rivalry amongst members. Here is the link to that blog: User blog:Phineas7897/phineas and ferb's friends are mean???????? The name calling and other rivalry-type comments (some rather aggresive) in that blog is disturbing to say the least. Therefore, could you shut down this blog and disable/delete the comments. I know there are a couple of other blogs that are similar in nature that have been created in the last couple of weeks who's purpose is the same as the above-mentioned blog and should also be shut down in the same manner. I would rather that the members of our Wikia community work together as a community with a common goal of promoting the show "Phineas and Ferb" and making our Wikia as the premiere source of information for this cartoon show. However, I WILL not support or tolerate fights amongst and between users, especially over shippings and pairings. Please also delete this blog post, as it is causing fights amongst our members: User blog:P&I4EVAH!/Alright, I've HAD it! BigNeerav 13:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : I will take a look at all of Phineas7897's blogs because I know that at least one other one had to be shut down for the same kind of problem, and I'll look at the other one. Sometimes I haven't checked blogs in a while, and other times I let them go for a bit to see if they correct themselves. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I have disabled commenting on a couple of Phineas7897's blogs because after reviewing them, I could see that they were troll-bait. I'm not going to delete them just yet, because it may be useful for other people to see those blogs' true purpose. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Actually I kinda do want my blog (Alright, I've HAD it!) deleted. I dunno why I made it: I guess I was just angry. P&I4EVAH! 18:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I will delete it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you also delete this Hot Phineas? I can't since I'm not an Admin. : It's been taken care of. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reason And that is why I never create blogs (Mostly because I'm too young and partly because I think I'm satisfied without any blog) because they somehow have some bad part in them though most don't people give bad comments.P&F trivia : Doof's first name Heinz is a tomato ketchup brand.phierbalistic 13:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) sure i'll do that now Friends Can I be friends with some one. Michelpacheo1 20:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Start by leaving messages on other people's Talk pages. Friendship will come as talk with them more. Just be careful about how much personal information you give about yourself. Everything on this wiki can be seen by everyone and search engines like Google and Yahoo can pick those details up, so don't give out your real name, city you live in, school you go to, or anything like that. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Weve been talking so much that I feeling Friendship with you. : : Michelpacheo1 20:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) More nonsense articles Can you delete this articles: Lea Kalbhenn - no relation to the English version, Unnamed yodeller - appeared only seconds and has no benefits here, Doofenshmirt's friendship with Perry that a new user made a mistake of adding it, and this Rollercoaster: The Musical since it appears in the search box list. Also this unknown user User talk:24.254.148.68 have returned after being block and add some profanity again. Sorry that I always tell you besides the other admins here, because mostly you are around here. Patrickau 26 03:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : The pages have been deleted, except for R:TM, which has been turned into a redirect. The anonymous user has been blocked for 2 weeks. Could have been a month as per our block policy, but this seems to be a kid, rather than a troll or vandal. : Don't worry about the number of times you notify me about something. I am on the wiki almost every day, so I'm in a good position to take care of problems. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) How Can My Draw be on next Tri-State Gazette? I know how to draw P & F characters and I wanted one of my draws on next Tri-State Gazette Newsletter. Thanks, Bye. : When it's ready, upload it to this wiki and leave me another message. The newsletters are published on the 1st and 16th of each month, so if you upload it no later than 2 days prior, it can go in the next newsletter. In general, it can't feature any fan fiction characters because we have a sister wiki especially for fan fiction, but if you do a cross-over picture, such as Phineas talking to Mickey Mouse, that's fine.— RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Merry christmas Sorry about not wishing you earlier but I got sick well anyway Merry Christmas. and congratulations on reaching 16,000 edits. and how do you know the guy or gal who edited rollercoaster: the musical and now I'm 10 yay. and I've made my first edit outside user pages and blogs. phierbalistic 09:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New friends I'm gonna tell my best friend about this wiki and tell him to join also could you use a little lower class english with him he might feel inferior. because he doesn't understand words like beware emphasize review and other long words and he's a little sensitive I'm telling you this so later he wont go saying "what place is this" and stuff. and when people can see who voted for what on polls they tend to select the one with the highest votes.phierbalistic 09:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : When I write a message like this or a newsletter article, I don't really try to slant my words to fit any age group. I just write what makes sense and gets my point across. But I'd like to pass along to your friend that Dan and Swampy have said that kids thank them for making the show smart, for not dumbing it down. This show is great for learning. So, if there's anything he doesn't understand, he can ask, and we'll try to explain it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Why take all the fun out of it? Hello. I have just recently become a member here at the PaF Wiki. I was quite confused when I noticed that this wiki didn't have a pairings file, like the many other wikis I had seen. So I wrote a blog post about it. Within 3 days it had already gotten 72 comments. They told me that they'd had some bad experiences with some crazy fans so they decided to ban all shipping outside of user pages. Now as much fun as shipping is, I can see why you banned it. But what's really bugging me is that there are no comment sections or places where you can express your feelings about either an episode or a character. Even though this wiki is about giving true and accurate information about Phineas and Ferb, can't we have a little fun along the way? Girl U. Dontno 05:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : About two years ago, not long after this wiki was started, fan fiction started showing up. It was decided at the time to make a separate wiki (Phineas and Ferb Fanon) so that people could write their own stories without those getting mixed in with the factual information that we see in the episodes. Shipping is a type of fan fiction because it adds onto the relationships that are in the show, and as such we need that to go onto the Fanon site. : We did try to allow some leeway by letting people use their blogs for the kinds of discussions that you're talking about, but we eventually had to reign them back in and come up with a policy about them for a couple of reasons: ::* The blogs were being used by a few people to talk about some very trivial things, and in some of the extreme cases, to post what amounted to gibberish. Eventually that got settled, and they decided to start their own wiki, which seems to be doing well. ::* It's pretty much guaranteed that if you wait long enough, any blog that talks about shipping will turn into a fan war. ::* There have also been blogs created by trolls and vandals that are specifically intended to start fan wars and flame wars. : So while it looks like we're trying to stop people from having fun, we've watched things get out of hand here and on other wikis and we're just trying to prevent that from happening again. But, I don't think we've done a good enough job letting people know what the right areas of our wiki are for what you're asking. We have them, but it's not obvious and it should be. So, here it is: : A lot of wikis use Talk pages and/or Article Comments to discuss episodes/characters/songs/etc, and they use Forums for more formal discussions. We do the opposite. We use Talk pages to figure out how to improve pages and questions about the show go into the Forums, specifically Downtown Danville. Over in The Backyard is where we talk about issues that affect the wiki, and we supplement that with blogs that make announcements (the Community News blogs). : For most everything else, it's either a personal blog, which we will don't mind as long as it behaves itself, or we try to direct people over to the Fanon site. : We do have a help page that covers a lot of this, but I think I need to go through it to make sure it has the right information in it so that new users such as yourself will see a little more readily how we do things around here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Bonus newsletter Earlier this month I had signed up to provide fanart for the bonus newsletter. I have the pictures ready, however some last minutes difficulties showed up. My laptop refuses to start up and my other computer is currently unable to upload pictures. I am terribly sorry about the inconvenience. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry']] 13:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Can my pictures still be featured in 2011 newletters if I finally manage to upload them? Goof Oops I almost forgot he is not 13 yet.phierbalistic 05:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you do something to this fool? This user Eduardog3000 has changing the names of some of the articles here lately now. First was The Maze Song and then Background characters also he's removing all the comment about his errors in his talk page. No offense to him, but he's one of the very few users here in this wikia that I really don't trust. Please, do something about this fool, and if he deletes you comment in his talk page again like he did to everyone else, just block him for a few days or a week to teach him a lesson. Patrickau 26 02:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please do something. He kept moving The Maze Song, he thinks pages need capitalizing when they DON'T....I'm sorry if I'm yelling at you but he makes me MAD! P&I4EVAH! 02:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes I agree with Patrickau he has moved Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress and Background characters. he capitalizes them and moves them to a redirect he calls "CORRECT CAPITALIZATION". but I think calling him a fool is a little offending to him. but do something about it. phierbalistic 06:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Learnt to revert Yes I did it I edited the Sandbox and undid it my self thus saving an admin the trouble of reverting it. phierbalistic 07:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh sorry if this is out of place but are you 44 years old and did you get into trouble in the http://www.sonic.wikia.com. phierbalistic 09:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) on second thought don't answer this it's like barging into private info. phierbalistic 04:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My pic This is my painting.phierbalistic 09:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) what 2 what is an auto-confirmed user